Sueños
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Kaoru y Kenshin se quedan solos en el dojo, luego de un incidente con las espadas de bambú ambos se confiesan sus sentimientos... pero esto desemboca en algo que no se imaginaban. Reviews please


"Sueños"  
  
¡¡¡¡¡ALTO!!!!!! Antes de que comiences a leer debo advertirte que este es un fanfic lemon de Ruroni Kenshin o Samurai X, si no estás suficientemente maduro para leer esto o te desagradan este tipo de lecturas te recomiendo que no lo leas. DOMO ARIGATO.  
  
La dulce noche embriagaba con su aroma a sándalos una habitación oscura, iluminada solamente por las estrellas. La constante música de los grillos y el acompasado ritmo del viento eran la única melodía que parecía escucharse en el dojo Kamiya en el que sus ocupantes descansaban despreocupados sumidos en una increíble tranquilidad. El sueño invadía a las dos únicas personas descansando dentro de la casa mientras cobijaba su descanso luego de una noche intensa y agitada a la vez que dulce y armoniosa.  
  
Ahí en el piso dormían juntos de cuanto había pasado durante el día, él la retenía y cobijaba cariñosamente entre sus brazos mientras ella descansaba sobre el pecho de él, arrullándose al compás que marcaba el corazón del vagabundo.  
  
Todo había pasado en cierta forma tan rápido y a la vez tan lento que ambos se habían asombrado y alegrado en un momento mientras los hechos transcurrían.  
  
((( ((( ( ((( (((  
  
El día se convertía en noche mientras cuatro amigos cenaban y reían charlando de todo y de nada a la vez, finalmente la velada terminó y todos recorrían las calles dirigiéndose a su hogar. Sano. - Bueno chicos, el mocoso y yo nos vamos. Yahiko. - ¡¡¡¿¿A QUIÉN LLAMASTE MOCOSOOOOOOO??!!! Sano. - Bueno, bueno, está bien; el "GRAAAAAN" Yahiko y yo nos vamos a jugar con unos amigos míos, prometí llevarlo hoy. Yahiko. - Si, ganaremos mucho dinero $_$ Kenshin. - ¿No creen que es una pérdida de tiempo?, además, Yahiko es todavía un niño, Sanosuke, no creo que sea conveniente. Kaoru. - Vamos Kenshin, si quieren gastar su dinero con unos dados, que lo hagan. Yahiko. - Si Kenshin, escucha a la fea, ¿de acuerdo? Kaoru. - Un momento, ¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE FEA? ¬¬ Yahiko. - Pues a ti, FEA. ¬_¬ Kaoru y Yahiko estaban a punto de empezar una de sus ridículas peleas mientras a Kenshin le resbalaba una gota por la frente y sonreía de forma pacificadora a la par que Sanosuke tomaba a Yahiko por el cuello de la ropa y se lo llevaba arrastrando murmurando algo de "Vámonos Yahiko, no es hora de perder el tiempo de esa manera", logrando que Kaoru se molestará un poco más. Kenshin. - Vamos Kaoru, creí que querías llegar temprano a casa. Kenshin sonreía amablemente al decir esto, logrando que la chica a su lado se tranquilizara y volviera a sonreír. Kaoru. - Tienes razón Kenshin, vámonos pues. Y retomaron su camino a paso normal.  
  
Kaoru llevaba un kimono azul con adornos de pájaros grises y pétalos de sakura o flores de cerezo sujetado por la cintura con una hermosa cinta gruesa de color blanco y un listón de seda azul en el cabello; Kenshin por su parte vestía el mismo atuendo rojo con blanco de siempre. Ambos caminaban en silencio por aquellas calles familiares mientras el Sol seguía ocultándose tras las montañas dejando a su paso un cielo multicolor. Los pájaros trinaban suavemente en aquel bello atardecer veraniego sin que Kenshin o Kaoru dijeran palabra alguna, solo avanzaban con rostros sonrientes deleitándose en secreto con la compañía del otro.  
  
El dojo estaba en silencio cuando ambos llegaron, Kenshin fue a tomar un baño mientras Kaoru entrenaba kendo un rato, estaba tranquila y concentrada mientras practicaba aquel ejercicio del cual disfrutaba con cada movimiento. Kenshin salió de bañar, iba completamente vestido y con el cabello mojado, se asomó al dojo y observó a Kaoru practicar con su adversario invisible, se veía tan bella como siempre a los ojos de Kenshin, quien parecía hipnotizado por la talentosa chica, esta terminó su práctica, se limpió el poco sudor que había en su frente y se retiró a guardar su espada junto a las demás, el problema era que una de las tablas estaba zafada así que cuando colocó su espada de bambú junto a las demás. El joven pelirrojo se acercó a ayudar a aquella chica de cabellos azul oscuro a levantar todas aquellas espadas en el piso para ponerlas en su lugar; solo quedaba una espada en el suelo y un leve roce de sus dedos fue suficiente para sonrojarlos un poco, Kaoru estaba a punto de decir algo pero al ver a Kenshin a los ojos y notar aquella sonrisa amable que tanto la fascinaba no pudo menos que sonreír y optó por callar mientras ambos levantaban la espada sin dejar de verse a los ojos.  
  
Sus corazones latían rápidamente luego de colocar la última en su lugar, sus ojos no habían siquiera parpadeado y aquel rubor en sus mejillas se negaba a desaparecer del todo. Kaoru. - Kenshin, yo. Kenshin cubrió los labios de Kaoru como si fueran a quebrarse con su solo contacto mientras seguía sonriendo suavemente, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta poder sentir la respiración de Kaoru sobre su cara, unos milímetros más y sus labios se rozarían por completo. Kenshin. - Lo sé Kaoru, también yo te amo. Kaoru cerró sus ojos ante aquel susurro que se perdía con el viento, acabando con la poca distancia que los separaba mientras sus brazos rodeaban los fuertes hombros de Kenshin. No pasó mucho rato cuando ambos despegaron sus labios despacio, como temiendo aquella separación por completo, Kaoru seguía con sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo de placer mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kenshin. Sus piernas temblaban como si una ráfaga de viento frío la hubiera tocado, al notar esto, Kenshin levantó a Kaoru entre sus brazos al tiempo que esta abría los ojos sonrojada. Kaoru. - ¿Qué haces? Kenshin. - No te preocupes, ya es tarde y debes descansar así que te llevaré a tu habitación. Kaoru solo se acurrucó de nuevo entre los fuertes brazos de él, aspirando su aroma sin que el rubor en sus mejillas se atenuara un poco.  
  
Faltaba poco para llegar al cuarto de Kaoru, Kenshin entró sin dificultad alguna y acomodó a la chica en sus brazos sobre la estera que hacía de cama. Kenshin. - Buenas noches, Kaoru chan. El joven pelirrojo besó a la chica de cabellos azules en la frente antes de incorporarse pero apenas dio un paso, sintió que algo lo detenía. Kaoru. - ¡Espera Kenshin! Kenshin se detuvo y volteó a ver a Kaoru, ella seguía aun sonrojada, con los ojos suplicantes; se veía tan indefensa y frágil que Kenshin cambió su sonrisa por una cara ligeramente preocupada. Kenshin. - ¿Qué sucede Kaoru? Kaoru. - Bueno, es que, yo. Kaoru bajó la mirada, se notaba un tanto nerviosa por lo que Kenshin se sentó a su lado, volvió a sonreír de manera tranquila y amable mientras con una mano levantaba la cara de Kaoru dulcemente y con la otra tomaba una de sus manos, entonces comenzó a acariciar su mano para darle ánimos a hablar. Kenshin. - Dime lo que quieras Kaoru. Kaoru. - Yo, yo.quería pedirte que. Kenshin la miraba con una gran intensidad notando al instante como el rubor de Kaoru aumentaba provocando que el se sonrojara ligeramente. Kaoru. - Quédate conmigo.por, por favor. Kenshin abrió los ojos de par en par, no se esperaba eso de Kaoru quien bajó la mirada rápidamente al ver la reacción del hombre al que tanto amaba, entonces, comenzó a hablar casi en un susurro. Kaoru. - Quiero estar contigo Kenshin, yo, no quiero estar sola esta noche. Dicho esto y dudando un poco, volteó a verlo por un momento y luego se lanzó a sus brazos mientras unas pocas lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules, Kenshin estaba sin habla, amaba a Kaoru casi desde que la conociera y en realidad, él también deseaba pasar aquella noche a su lado, pero sentía que no era correcto y que sería aprovecharse, sin embargo, al sentir las lágrimas de Kaoru en su ropa la abrazó con ternura, como protegiéndola de algo, mientras sonreía de nuevo levemente. Kenshin. - No llores Kaoru. Dijo el vagabundo mientras se hacía ligeramente hacia atrás sosteniendo la cara de la chica entre sus manos y limpiando sus lágrimas con cariño absoluto. Kenshin. - ¿Estás segura de querer eso? Kaoru asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a Kenshin, su corazón latía rápidamente al contacto de su cara y las manos de aquel a quien tanto amaba. Kenshin. - Si ese es tu deseo, entonces lo haré Kaoru, ahora deja de llorar y muéstrame esa hermosa sonrisa tuya. Kaoru lo miró con ternura mientras acariciaba una de sus manos comenzando a sonreír de nuevo, esa noche estarían juntos por primera vez. Lentamente, Kaoru comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a Kenshin hasta besarlo con dulzura mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda por debajo de la ropa, Kenshin mientras tanto atraía a Kaoru hacia si con delicadeza y comenzaba a desatar el moño con que cerraba aquel kimono azul que aun traía puesto.  
  
Las caricias más leves no se hicieron esperar; Kaoru seguía acariciando la espalda del vagabundo mientras este recorría su cara, su cuello y su espalda como delineando finamente una escultura de la mujer amada. Sus bocas comenzaron a moverse con un poco más de pasión mientras Kenshin acariciaba poco a poco con su lengua la de Kaoru, esta no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de caricias pero le agradó sentirlas de él. Aquel rubor que cubría ambos rostros no había disminuido y el latido acompasado de sus corazones era algo más rápido y fuerte que de costumbre, dándoles sensaciones agradables a ambos. Se separaron solo por un momento para verse a los ojos con ternura y amor sintiendo un nuevo sentimiento nacer de aquellas caricias, pasión.  
  
Kaoru comenzó a acariciar los hombros de Kenshin despojándolos de su traje rojo; la chica se acercó de nuevo mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el bien formado torso de Kenshin que había quedado al descubierto por las caricias de Kaoru, esta se acercó al oído de aquel hombre que había cambiado tanto su vida para susurrarle algo. Kaoru. - Te amo tanto Kenshin, esto parece ser un sueño en verdad agradable. Kenshin. - Entonces, Kaoru chan, no despertemos de este sueño maravilloso, ¿te parece? Kaoru. - Hai Kenshin comenzó a besar el cuello de Kaoru muy lentamente, memorizando cada tramo que sus labios recorrían mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en los húmedos cabellos rojos de Kenshin; este por su parte ya había despojado a Kaoru de la gruesa cinta que aprisionaba su delgada cintura para ahora abrirse paso a uno de los blancos hombros de su compañera, ella no cabía en si de felicidad mientras sentía aquellos dulces labios recorrerla poco a poco.  
  
La espalda de Kaoru y su pecho quedaron al descubierto con un movimiento de la mano de Kenshin, provocando que la chica se volviera a ruborizar. Las manos de Kenshin acariciaban despacio la espalda y el vientre ahora desnudos de Kaoru quien no tardó en sentir la respiración de él contra su oído provocándole nuevas y agradables sensaciones. Kenshin. - Eres tan hermosa Kaoru. Ante este comentario Kaoru comenzó a besar el rostro de Kenshin con dulzura y un poco de desesperación. Kaoru. - Y tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Kenshin. Y fue ahora ella quien comenzó a trazar un camino con sus labios en el cuello del vagabundo. Con mucho cuidado, con la suavidad de una brisa de verano y envolviéndola con la seducción de sus besos, Kenshin recostó suavemente a Kaoru por completo, observándola solo momentáneamente luego de haberla besado con gran intensidad. Kenshin. - Eres más perfecta que una diosa y has robado mi corazón con justa razón Kaoru chan. Kaoru. - Kenshin. Dijo ella en un suspiro mientras una de sus manos se deleitaba recorriendo del rostro al brazo del vagabundo y con la otra, revolvía aquel cabello rojo como fuego que lo caracterizaba, sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más, como tantas otras durante aquella noche provocándoles que de nuevo se sonrojaran con agrado, entonces, sin dejar de sonreír, él se agachó ligeramente contra su cuello besándolo tal y como lo había hecho antes, pasando luego al través de los pechos de ella y cruzando aquel delgado vientre hasta parar en el ombligo de la chica de cabellos azules. Poco a poco, la mano de Kenshin que acariciaba las caderas de Kaoru comenzó a subir, trazando delicadas líneas que marcaban la silueta de ella, alcanzando una de aquel par de blancas montañas en flor que portaba, un escalofrío de duda y placer recorrió la espalda de la chica provocándole un ligero temblor que la hizo incorporarse un poco. Kenshin. - Lo siento, creo que fui un poco brusco. Luego de lo cual esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora haciendo que ella sonriera también retirando su mano de aquel confortable lugar. Kaoru. - No, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada. Kenshin comenzó a bajar su mano sintiendo que había ido demasiado rápido, por lo que le sorprendió sentir la cálida mano de Kaoru guiándola de regreso mientras le dirigía a aquella chica una mirada interrogante. Kaoru. - Esta bien Kenshin, no te preocupes.  
  
Aun estaba sonrojada pero esto no le impidió robarle un beso a su amado quien de nuevo sonreía con calidez y amabilidad solo para ella. El corazón de Kaoru latía desenfrenado ante el contacto y el calor que de él emanaba, quería entregarle su corazón y hacerlo saber todo lo que le amaba; Kenshin por su parte sentía que con cada caricia, le entregaba sus sentimientos más profundos poco a poco, quería hacerla completamente feliz y protegerla por siempre, entre sus brazos, quería olvidar su vida pasada y renacer a esta nueva, a lado de la mujer que tanto amaba. Con cada abrazo, cada caricia ambos se iban acercando más y más mientras la ropa, que parecía estorbarles, iba desapareciendo poco a poco, los besos parecían ser lo único en mantenerlos vivos a la par que ellos podían sentir intensamente todo ese amor que se profesaban.  
  
El amor inundaba aquel cuarto de la casa mientras los 2 jóvenes se entregaban el uno al otro jurándose amor eterno en silencio, sin pronunciar más palabras que las que ya habían sido dichas. Kenshin entró en Kaoru con suavidad para no lastimarla, fundiéndose ambos en un mismo ser, único y perfecto en un ritmo dulce y silencioso hasta llegar a un cielo privado, solo para ellos, y mientras aquel éxtasis aun los inundaba, cerraron sus ojos cansados y felices, aspirando el extraño perfume que sus esencias desprendían. El sueño no tardó en llegar y envolverlos en una paz tranquila y armoniosa, dentro de un mundo donde solo ellos existían, felices y sin sufrimiento alguno.  
  
La dulce noche embriagaba con su aroma a sándalos una habitación oscura, iluminada solamente por las estrellas. La constante música de los grillos y el acompasado ritmo del viento eran la única melodía que parecía escucharse en el dojo Kamiya en el que sus ocupantes descansaban despreocupados sumidos en una increíble tranquilidad. El sueño invadía a las dos únicas personas descansando dentro de la casa mientras cobijaba su descanso luego de una noche intensa y agitada a la vez que dulce y armoniosa.  
  
Ahí en el piso dormían juntos de cuanto había pasado durante el día, él la retenía y cobijaba cariñosamente entre sus brazos mientras ella descansaba sobre su pecho, arrullándose al compás que marcaba el corazón del vagabundo.  
  
Todo había pasado en cierta forma tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, que ambos se habían asombrado y alegrado en un momento, mientras los hechos transcurrían.  
  
F I N  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido este fanfic? Pues en realidad es mi primer fanfic de este género y me costó muchísimo trabajo escribirlo por lo cual quiero agradecerles sinceramente a mis amigas Nancy chan y Lilia kun por ayudarme en su elaboración, MOLTE GRATCIE CHICAS, no lo hubiera podido terminar ni proseguir de no ser por ustedes 2 ^_~, en fin que este fanfic está dedicados a todos mis amigos de la red y de la escuela (De ambas ^o^) por lo cual no los nombraré a todos ya que son muchos, pero ellos saben quienes son ^o~. En fin que, como ya han de saber, quejas, suegras gruñonas, criticas destructivas, tomatazos, recordatorios del 10 de mayo, ántrax, caza bombarderos, matones a domicilio, cicuta en chocolates y todo lo demás pueden enviarlo a las Oficinas de Quejas ubicadas en lo alto de la Montaña Paos, el Templo de Urania Baba, la Torre de Kamisama, el Castillo de Céfiro y el Castillo del Samurai en Gaea, ¡¡¡¡UNO CERCA DE USTED!!!! ^_~, si en cambio son sugerencias, críticas constructivas, flores, dulces, chocolates, dinero y/o bishounens perdidos, estampillas postales y cosas por el estilo pueden escribirme a luin_fanel@yahoo.com.mx donde se les atenderá con rapidez y cortesía ^-^.  
  
SARABA 


End file.
